Berry Bush
Plant= }} |-| Item= ( ) |spawnCode = "dug_berrybush2"}} |-| Barren= |resources = x2 |renew = No |spawnCode = "berrybush"}} |resources = x2 |renew = No |spawnCode = "berrybush2"}} Berry Bushes are Plants commonly found in Grasslands and occasionally Forests. They can be harvested to receive 1 Berries, after which they will need from 3 to 5 days to regrow (Rain will reduce this time). Berry Bushes can be dug up with a Shovel and replanted in a new location (typically closer to a base camp). Doing this will require the bush to be fertilized before it will regrow any new Berries. If the player tries to dig up a Berry Bush without fertilizing it, it will result in 2 Twigs and the bush's destruction. Berry Bushes can't be planted on Checkerboard Floorings, Wooden Floorings, Cobblestones, Carpeted Floorings, Rocky Turfs, Sandy Turfs, and Cave Rock Turfs, unless it has been planted before these turfs were placed. Replanted Berry Bushes will only produce Berries for 4 to 5 harvests, after which they will require additional fertilizer. As the plant gets closer to this point, it will begin to show fewer berries in its branches. When it can no longer be harvested, it will again resemble an unfertilized bush. Picking Berries from a Berry Bush before enough are shown will also cause the bush to become dry and require fertilization. Berry Bushes are highly flammable and can be used as fuel in Campfires and Fire Pits. When burned on the ground, they will leave behind 1 Ashes. Because they burn easily, Berry Bushes planted close together are very susceptible to Lightning strikes. This can be prevented by building a Lightning Rod to draw the lightning. Berry Bushes will not produce Berries in Winter, although any Berries left unpicked can be harvested during that time. There are two distinct varieties of Berry Bushes, which stack separately. The "leafy" variety cannot be used to make Bush Hats. Snow will not fall on this variant. Other than this however, they function exactly the same. Gobblers consume Berries from bushes very quickly and can clean off multiple Bushes rapidly if not stopped. Usage Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Berry Bushes will turn into Withered Berry Bushes during Summer. In this condition, Berry Bushes are unharvestable for their Berries and will yield 2 Twigs if dug up. A way of curing or preventing these from withering is to simply apply fertilizers or build an Ice Flingomatic nearby. Shipwrecked In Shipwrecked DLC, only the three leaf variation of berry bush is present. The availability is subjectively low making each bush quite precious. Although sometimes groups of 7-9 bushes can be found in a close proximity to each other. Trivia * Given that a character needs 75 points of hunger per day, one would need at max 30 Berry Bushes to be totally self-sufficient during Summer (assuming the timely harvesting and cooking of Berries). * Allowing Roasted Berries to become Rot on the ground can be a quick source of fertilizer to renew the bushes themselves. * Berry Bushes can be transplanted to grow within the Ruins, making them an excellent food source. * Withered Berry Bushes share the same model as the Barren Berry Bushes. * Though the fruit harvested is edible, Wickerbottom states that the plant is an Ardisia crenata, aka the Christmas Berry, which (while unconfirmed) is suspected to be poisonous to pets, livestock and/or humans. Bugs * If a Gobbler jumps out of or into a dead Bush, the Bush will appear fertilized. Hovering over the Bush with Manure will display the "Fertilize" prompt. Upon world reload, it will become dead. These visually glitched Bushes do not grow Berries. * If a Gobbler jumps into a Berry Bush at dawn, the Berries will disappear because the Gobbler presumably ate them, but Berries can still be picked by hovering the mouse over them. Gallery Berry bush.png|Berry Bush stages from top to bottom: dead, fertilized, unripe, and ripe. Pig Torches bushes.png|Berry Bushes surrounded by Pig Torches. Berry Bush icons.png|Berry Bush icons on a map. Bush.jpg|Dead bush glitch. Category:Flammable Objects Category:Fuel Category:Items Category:Mob Housing Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Non-Renewable Category:Plants Category:Diggable Objects